Fireworks and Shooting Stars
by kay-masen
Summary: Nessie is grown and ready to accept Jacob as her destiny, but not all aspects of the relationship are as wonderful as imprinting would imply. Can Nessie change her destiny? Not for Jacob lovers - sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters or their back stories. I would, however, finish Midnight Sun even if it was leaked onto the Internet, and I hope one day SM does to. **

**Chapter One**

"Renesmee!" I heard my mom yelling from deep in the large forest. "You ready to go home?" She called.

"Coming!" Drinking blood wasn't my favorite, but I had to do it as part of this strange half-human, half-vampire life I lived. At least my family had decided to feed off of animals instead of humans... yuck, I couldn't even stand the thought.

I stood up from the moose I had just finished and made sure my clothes were clean - not that they ever got dirty anymore. It was an old habit to break. The moon wasn't full and there was a cloud cover, but I could see as clear as if it were daylight, probably even better, as I raced with inhuman speed through the dark, silent woods to my parents.

They were waiting for me at the edge of the clearing near our home in the woods of Southern Alaska. I crossed the rock filled brook between us in one leap, enjoying the feel of the cool night air against my warm skin. The rest of our family, the other Cullens, were close by in homes of their own. They had paired off into separate homes after we moved here from Forks, Washington. They had all lived together in one large home when we left there eight years ago, soon after I was born. Bringing me up out of the sight of humans was key - my rapid development would make me a very strange sight to any human who had contact with me for more then a couple days' time. Though I had only been on this earth eight years, I looked and felt about 18.

"Ugh." I groaned to myself, the taste of blood still in the back of my throat. I went to straight the kitchen - a useless room in the other homes of the Cullens' - but being what I was, I liked people food, too. And right now a cold drink seemed the best way to get this awful feeling out of my mouth. I heard my parents laughing behind me. They were following me, holding hands of course. They could barely stop touching each other even for five minutes. It was cute them being so in love. Even after eight years. Of course eight years was like a minute to vampires. I smiled to myself as I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade.

My dad, Edward, sat down lightly at the polished granite counter and watched me pour myself a glass of juice, amused as he always was by my obvious distaste for the blood I couldn't survive without. "I guess our daughter is never going to get used to the taste of blood." His golden eyes danced as he looked first at me, then my mother, Bella. "Maybe she's not really ours?" He joked.

"Hmph - like her birth is something you could ever forget," my mom said, a slight growl in her voice. Then she relaxed. "Or maybe you're right, love, maybe she's Mike Newton's?" In a flash, Edward had her pinned against the stone floor, tickling her.

"What? What was that you said? MIke Newton? Yeah, she looks just like him." Their giggling and fighting began to take a recognizable turn toward the desire they constantly felt for each other, and I took that opportunity to excuse myself from the kitchen, wondering _who the hell is Mike Newton?_

"Hey, I'm going to visit Jacob," I yelled over my shoulder on the way out.

"Okay, love you!" They both responded - then I heard them return to their laughter and play fighting.

They used to try to hide their physical relationship from me, taking me over to one of my Aunts and Uncles' or maybe Gramma Esme and Grampa Carlisle's. Sometimes they would let me spend the day with Jacob. But once I got old enough to understand what was going on between them, they became comfortable with me excusing myself at the proper moments. To me, it was all part of their love for each other. The whole picture. It was who they were, it was how I came to be, and one day, I would know those feelings for myself. This made me smile a little and my thoughts returned to Jacob.

Jacob had imprinted on me the very day I was born. It meant to his kind (his kind being shape shifters, and in this case he and his pack shape shifted into very large wolves) that we were tied together forever. I knew I had his undying devotion and love for the length of our existence. And I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty awesome. When I was younger, he was like the big brother I would never have. As I got older, our relationship became a little more... mature. Especially lately, and especially as I was beginning to want to know what it was like to feel the way my parents obviously felt for each other. I always knew Jacob would be that person for me. He had even left his pack to come with us to Alaska - although Seth and Leah were never really too far away, since members of the same pack were linked telepathically when they changed from their human forms.

He lived in our little Cullen community, too. In his own house, of course - mostly because Jake and my Cullen family couldn't stand the way each other smelled. By nature, vampires and werewolves were never meant to be close. In fact, they are supposed to be enemies. But just as my parents had defied everything known between humans and vampires (my mother was human when she met my father and up until she gave birth to me) now Jake and I were defying everything known about vampires and werewolves. Sometimes it was really crazy being me. Thank goodness I had such open minded and easy going parents to talk to. On top of that, it was easy for me to share my thoughts and feelings with anyone. All I had to do was touch someone and I could convey my emotions and thoughts to that person. It was a gift I took a lot of pride in. I had been practicing controlling it over the years, so that way every time I touched someone they weren't bombarded with strange sensations that weren't their own.

I approached Jake's little cottage, he had chosen the smallest house in the area since he lived by himself, and without knocking, walked in to the cozy little family room and plopped myself down in front of the fire he had going. None of us needed the warmth, it was only for aesthetics - he knew I loved to watch the light dance around the room. It was still early in the evening, only nine or so, so I knew I wouldn't be waking him and that he had to have heard me come in.

"Hey Nessie!" I groaned at the nickname I was really beginning to hate as Jake sat down and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my hair. I leaned back in his warm embrace, deciding not to scold him again about calling me Nessie, instead enjoying the way it felt for him to hold me. His lips against my hair were causing my body to respond in very new and different ways then it used to before. Then, it was platonic, there was never a doubt about that. But now, things were definitely changing. And I knew I was getting ready to explore those changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update. I promise more will come. I had to write some fluff, though. I couldn't resist. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and added me to their faves.  
**

**I do not own any of these characters or their back stories. I would, however, finish Midnight Sun even if it was leaked onto the Internet, and I hope one day SM does to. **

CHAPTER TWO

Bella pressed her lips to Edward's as he tried to keep her pinned with one hand while tickling her with the other. He immediately quit his playing and returned her kiss by deepening it, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She ran her hands under his shirt, sliding it up over his head for better access to his marbled chest, then moved her lips down the side of his neck, to his collarbone. Never would she get used to his perfection, and she enjoyed it more now when she no longer felt constantly inferior to him as she had when she was human. The sighs and murmurs coming out of him as his hands found her breasts through her shirt made her smile. This was going to be good, it always was, each time somehow better then the last. But before things got too far...

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he answered, trailing a soft gentle line with his tongue and lips down her neck and across her chest. He was under her shirt, reaching to unclasp her bra and she could feel her mind reeling with the overwhelming desire she had for him. Then, again his mouth was on hers, devouring her, and she could feel his passion growing as she gently pushed against him.

"What are we going to do about Renesmee?"

"What do you mean, love?" He said against one of her rosy nipples as her clothes landed somewhere nearby. She tilted her head back as he ran circles around it with his expert tongue, pulling it into his mouth and giving it a good suck. Maybe this wasn't the best time for this conversation. She gave in.

"Nevermind. It's not important, we can talk about it later..." her voice faltered as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Not that the kitchen floor bothered them, mostly it was a matter of privacy. Once in their room, they relieved each other of their remaining clothes and fell into each others' arms. Emmett may not have been impressed with their ability to keep their bedroom furniture together, but it wasn't for a lack of passion. Perhaps it was because they hardly ever made it all the way to the bed before they succumbed to their need for each other. Although they had replaced some furniture on the sly.

Tonight would be no different, as soon as the door shut behind them, they were lost to the outside world.

...

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Edward gently reminded her as she snuggled against him. It was late and Nessie was still at Jacob's.

Bella looked at him carefully. She wasn't sure herself if she really wanted to talk about this, but it would be better to talk about it with Edward first before he saw it in Nessie's mind. And she knew it was just a matter of time. Nessie was not a little girl anymore.

"You and I both know that Nessie is aware of our physical desire for each other..." she began, then hesitated.

"Oh." Edward looked at her and immediately understood – he had always been able to read their daughter's thoughts without her having to touch him – so this wasn't new information. "Yes, of course she knows. You're concerned about – ?"

"About her wanting to understand this type of relationship for herself. She spends so much time with Jacob now and it's getting really obvious that they are interested in each other..." again she trailed off, unable to finish. Why was this so hard to talk about? All of a sudden she felt like a regular mom with an adolescent daughter who needed the birds and the bees talk, and she wasn't ready to accept that her daughter was old enough for _that_. She tried to shrug the feeling off. "Should we talk to her about it?"

But Edward wasn't listening. His attention was occupied elsewhere and Bella could tell he was getting very, very angry.

"Edward!" She hissed.

His topaz eyes snapped back to hers. "What?" He growled. "I was just checking on them. She is MY daughter. I don't care what kind of claim that dog thinks he has on her."

"Stop it. They deserve their privacy even if she is your 'little girl,'" she chided him. "Besides, we could just go over there at any time and they know it." She paused, then asked sheepishly, "So, did you hear anything out of the ordinary?"

He laughed loudly and smacked her lightly on the bottom. "See, I'm not the only one who wants to know if she's doing any 'experimenting.' It's because you know that if she's anything like YOU she'll be all over him all the time, since that's how you are with me." His laughter continued.

"What. Ever." Bella pulled away from him purposely and wouldn't let him touch her, getting out of their comfortable spot on the floor and heading to the closet. Edward was right behind her.

"Okay, I'll admit that I'm all over you, too, but you started it," he said, still teasing her. She pushed him away.

"You're not being serious, and this is serious," she admonished, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the sides of her mouth. Encouraged, Edward pressed himself against her, desire burning in his golden eyes again. Her body responded instantly, but she glared at him, keeping him at bay.

"Please, can we just talk to her? I really just want her to know she can talk to us about Jacob and what she may be feeling. I would like to know if she has any... plans or intentions, or... I don't know - you know? Sometimes I feel like maybe we should try to find the others like her, in South America, so we can at least get an idea of what to expect as she gets older and more – curious. We've kept her so close to us for so long, maybe we need to consider letting her and maybe Jake have some time alone?" The thought hit her all of a sudden like a brick to her stomach. How could she stand for Nessie to be away? But as soon as she said it, she knew she had to consider the probability.

Edward sighed heavily and she could tell wasn't too excited about the idea, either. "Wow, Nessie leaving," _becoming a woman_, his thoughts continued unspoken, _what dad wants to face these inevitable truths about his only daughter? But it's going to happen whether or not I face it._ He thought briefly of Charlie, Bella's dad, and how he must have felt when Edward came into their lives.

Moving away from Bella, Edward let his mind wander, trying to work through the emotions he was feeling. He knew Jake and Nessie were at Jake's house, and he had caught a glimpse of what Nessie had been thinking. She was definitely considering exploring her boundaries with Jacob. It made him furious. It was taking all his vampire willpower not to run over there right now and bring her home. Make that drag her home. But part of him knew deep down Bella had a valid point, they needed their privacy and Nessie was growing up - and that thought brought him back around from furious to sad. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before turning back to his wife.

"You're right Bella, it's time to talk to her, to both of them." He went to grab some clothes, but she stopped him.

"I don't like it anymore then you do, baby," she said softly, gazing into his eyes. She hadn't wanted to upset him so much. He let her take him in her arms and she began running her hands down his back and across his shoulders, trying to calm him. Going over there now when he was so worked up was not a good idea.

"Wait, now that we have that settled, where were we?" She place her mouth on his jaw, running her tongue gently along the ridge there, distracting him.

"Just remember, you started it." Edward chuckled and leaned into her, massaging her in various sensitive areas.

"I'm just a girl who knows how to get what she wants is all," she murmured, lifting her legs up around his waist as he pushed her up against the closet door. When it shattered a little while later, landing them again on the floor, she thought fleetingly to herself, _Emmett would be proud._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I don't own the characters or their back stories. **

CHAPTER THREE

Jake looked down at me as I snuggled into him more. The cabin was so cozy I felt I could stay here forever.

"What's all this about? I know you're not cold." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, not cold, I just like being close to you." The last of my words were barely a whisper. I reached for his hand and opened my mind to him so he could see what I was feeling, how things were changing for me regarding him.

"Oh." This time it was him who was hardly audible. He shifted against me and our faces were inches apart. "But what about Ed - , Bells –" I found it extraordinarily funny that he was thinking about my parents. But no secrets were kept around here. Privacy was certainly a luxury.

"What about them?" I said, sounding more courageous then I actually felt. "I can handle them, and so can you. Besides, they have to know this is coming. I am not a child anymore, Jacob."

"You don't have to tell me that," he said, his eyes darkening. I felt his hand leave mine and reach around to meet his other at the small of my back. I arched forward in response and our lips met.

If I was expecting electricity or a spark, it didn't come. But the feeling was certainly pleasant. I pushed harder against him, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Maybe if we went a little further, tried a little harder, I'd feel it.

He certainly took the hint and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I gasped and he started to pull away, but I wrapped my hands around his neck and wouldn't let him escape. His breathing quickened and I could feel his pulse racing. I willed myself to get into the moment. Was this how mom and dad felt when they kissed? Honestly I thought it would have been more powerful, more thrilling. Jacob certainly seemed to be enjoying it, his tongue was probing every inch of my mouth and I hesitantly responded in kind.

"Ah. Nessie." his words were a sigh against my lips and slowly he pulled away. His dark eyes were burning and his face was flushed. Whatever he was feeling, I wasn't sharing it with him.

What was wrong with me?

I stared at him, searching his face for a clue. Where were the fireworks? All this time we had spent together, and I had just known he was the one, my soulmate. Apparently I had taken it all for granted, assuming that things would just work and fall into place. Confusion flooded my mind. Why wasn't this working??

Well, I resolved to myself silently, I certainly wasn't going to give up this easily. If it wasn't going to just happen, then I would make it happen.

"You okay?" Jake's quiet whisper brought me back to reality. I responded by kissing him again, hard, trying to force the passion into myself. I ran my hands down his sides and up under his shirt and he moaned into my mouth. Then, abruptly, his mouth left mine and he began to kiss my neck. I could feel the wetness he left behind as he trailed kisses first on one side, then the other, then along my jawline as he found his way back to my now swollen lips. Again we shared a deep, searching kiss. I felt his hands on my body, under my shirt, and I didn't resist or stop him. My mind might not be experiencing the desire and need I had seen shared when my parents stole glances at each other, but my body was certainly responding. Under my bra, my nipples were hard, and my breasts were starting to ache. There was an emptiness in my core I had never felt before - a need to be filled.

Since my mind wasn't been swept away by the moment like my body, I decided I needed more time to process this information. Gently, slowly, I ended our fervent little session.

"I need, I need a minute." I gasped. At least I was out of breath, too, this time. I would have been mortified if my lack of enthusiasm was obvious to him. Jacob meant too much to me, passion or no, for me to hurt him in any way.

"No, that's fine, it's fine." His words hitched with his breathing. We untangled ourselves from each other and moved to sit next to each other on the couch.

"You okay?" he asked again. My gaze met his. He looked worried, but hopefully not for the same reason I felt worried.

"I'm perfectly fine." I answered. "Just a little... overwhelmed." _That seemed like a good word, _I thought.

He nodded slowly. "I know what you mean, I never thought, never imagined how good it would feel to kiss you."

I was silent, knotting and unknotting my hands. "Yes," I said after a moment. "It was very nice."

"Nice?" he said and laughed, breaking my mood for a moment. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

Managing a wide smile after his contagious laugh, I impulsively hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow? I think I'm gonna head over to see Aunt Alice for a few before I go back home."

"Tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that - you know I'm not going anywhere." His words were meant to be reassuring, but I felt a tightening in my stomach.

"I know." my voice was soft and he mistook my meaning, bringing his face to mine for another kiss before we parted.

"I love you Renesmee"

"I... I love you too, Jake." _just not in that way, apparently, _I silently added. Trying to be good, I gave him another quick kiss and then slipped out the back door. A walk was needed before I headed over to Alice and Jasper's. I wasn't ready for the questions in her eyes just yet. First I had to figure out the questions in my head. If there were even answers.


End file.
